Fear Pitch Black: Typhlotic
by Flora Blossom
Summary: A curse mystery between real life and the dream world. Coral Grim uses dark magic powers under the witchcraft branch. She finds the mystery of the six ancient guardian ponies from the Royal Paradise which they have been friends for a long period of time. Death, sex, rape, and horrors await in her sleep as she getting addict to eating dream hearts and drinking dream pussy all night
1. Intro

Majesty pauses at the library. Her eyes open as she is very frightened. The mysterious filly gives Majesty a few scary thoughts. One is where she sees herself being evil and kill lots of ponies. War and blood all over the new land of Equestria. The second vision is killing ponies for research as she sees pony brains in the dark laboratory with cobwebs and dust. Majesty sees herself laughs with lots of blood as she sees herself butchering this pony's neck on the table with full of fear. It cries and screams with the pony's head cut off. The third vision is seeing her future. Majesty stands on the hill where there is some short grass as it's all rotten and lightning strikes at her grave. She sees herself come out of the grave with spiders coming out of her eye sockets.

Majesty looks at her undead self as it speaks to her in a scary voice, "I'm blind pony Majesty. You'll have to die." as she runs forward to her alive self and starts to grab her and choke her.

Majesty, the one that is living just squints at her undead self, "Urg... What kind of magic is this." as she feels the pain on her neck.

The undead speaks to her, "Now die." as she pulls out a cleavage with her left hoof and uses full force to the skull as it is putting massive damage. Blood falls on the living Majesty. Her tears are filled with blood as it is running down her cheeks.

Majesty stands there for few seconds and then falls on the ground as the doors are closing the adult section by itself. She notices that a pile of blue smoke pass by her on the right, "I have to… find a way to lock that anomaly up. Why does it have powerful dark magic? Unless it's something more than just dark magic." as she realizes once it disappears of not knowing what it is.

After a half hour, Coral Grim gets to her room. She then turns the lights off and heads for the bed and lays down on the bed as she takes the covers sheets and pulls it tightly with both hooves. Coral then closes her eyes as she starts to dream.

Majesty starts to fade away in the secret archives as the door closes and locks it, "I… I have to reach Princess Sunbeam." as she lifts her right hoof. She then cries more as blood tears run down on her cheeks and her soul fades away slowly in pain.

Coral's dream starts. She is in a room in a dark swamp pool filled with blood and dead sea ponies.

Sea Light have a hook in its eye, "Who are you? Are you the one that killed me?" as her eyes colors fade away.

Coral speaks to the dead Sea Light, "No it's not my fault it's just a dream." as she shivers over the dead bodies of sea ponies.

Another sea pony speaks. She, however, lost her eyes as it's a deep cut in her left eye socket and Coral thinks the other eye is also missing as it's a big hole there.

The light blue sea pony wiggles, "Hello my name is Seawinkle. Can you bring some water to my friend here? She may not have a mouth, but she's thirsty will you help?" as she tries to flap, but she is also missing a right fin.

Coral Grim sees a door at the other side of the pool and walks to the door. She then opens the door and sees a pony that she doesn't recognize. Her body is lavender, her mane and tail is aqua, and the eyes are light green.

The mare looks at Coral Grim, "Hello pony. How are you doing? Are you lost?" she then closes her eyes and lift her right hoof out and starts to wave to her.

Coral speaks to her, "Hello what's your name?" as she puts her left hoof to scratch her head.

The mare in front of Coral tries to shake hoofs with her right hoof. Coral use her right hoof to shake hooves with a strange pony with a horn. Coral notices a cutie mark is upon her rump. It is a golden flower shape medallion with a green Jewel.

The strange foal speaks to her, "Please help me get out of this nightmare and I will give you a treat."

Coral Grim is thinking in her mind, "Helping her? She is a stranger. My parents told me to stay away from things I don't know." as she scratches her head again with her left hoof.

The strange pony in front of Coral seems to worry that she won't help her. Coral then nods her head yes. The strange pony smiles, "Somewhere in Equestria there is a bushwoolie name Hugster. Find him and ask where is my right eye ball went. I must have dropped it in the past wars. He lives on the outskirts of Canterlot to the southeast of here."

Coral Grim wakes up as she grabs the sheets on the top right with her right hoof to the left upper left part of the bed. The pony sits up straight and to the left at the edge of the bed putting two hooves in front of her face. She then turns on the lights and heads over to the mirror. She sees herself. The mirror plays an image with the cursed foal. The clock is ticking as she picks up some bits and puts it in her pocket. Coral looks at her clock. It's a very classic clock and very big as well. She then heads over to the clock and touches it.

The clock pulls her in as she knew it takes her to the school. Coral Grim comes out of the school's clock in the library as it's dark. She then forgets her lunch and knows that she can just take hot lunch today as she still has bits in her pocket.

Coral heads to the mare locker rooms near the gym as she walks there. Coral gets there as she goes in the locker room to take a shower. She gets to the locker room as Coral turns on the lights to her right then heads to the shower to wash her hair first then her tail. Coral then washes off the soap.

Coral Grim uses magic to comb her hair and tail as she walks to the mirror to look at herself. A few minutes later she is ready for school as she then brushes her teeth.

Coral is finished brushing. Then she looks at herself, "Hello I'm Coral Grim I'm just a first grader. I'm about at least two feet and five inches tall and eighty-seven pounds of weight. My mane color is tyrian purple, so is my tail and has a secondary color known as pansy purple, and I have lava red eyes. I still don't have a cutie mark yet." as she makes sure she looks elegant and nice looking for today at school.

Coral hears the bell ring four times as it beeps. She heads to her home room from the mare's locker room. She makes it to the room and takes the seat to the window as she looks outside and sees the sun rise. She sees a few of clouds that could lead to rain.

Coral starts to close her eyes and sleeps.

A few hours later. Coral Grim wakes up and notices something isn't right. She sees the same pony from before, "You're not my teacher." as she scratches her head with her right hoof.

The other pony speaks, "What? I don't think we met at all." as she gets this serious face. She then speaks to her in a serious way, "Why are you here?" as she closes the door behind her with her right hoof.

Coral speaks to her, "I don't know. One thing is this is a school ground for first graders and school is about to begin." as she waiting patiently.

Coral then sees that the pony heads get blown to bits as the strange pony fell to the ground, "What is a filly doing here?" as blood splatters on Coral's face.

The pony on the ground with no head turns back into a changeling as it leaks in a different color blood.

Coral screams, "What is that?" as she shivers.

The pony speaks again to Coral, "My name is Princess Sparkle. I'm here to get us out of this creepy mess." as she looks around in the room.

Coral doesn't hear a thing, "Well I guess that's that then." as she answers to Princess Sparkle. Coral is looking at the drawing with blood on it as she jumps out of her seat hitting her head on the ceiling and falls down on her back, "Ow ow ow." then she rubs both hooves on her head.

Coral Grim now notice that the pain is pretty real.

Princess Sparkle speaks to her, "Well it's there. It's the cursed foal going around here and I don't like it one bit. Have you manage to get to the southeast to find Hugster?" as she panics a bit.

Coral Grim put her left hoof on top of her head and scratch it, "No… I thought this is a dream of some sorts." as she puts her left hoof down.

Princess Sparkle faces hoof with her right, "Oh dear... Oh dear. Well, we should head back then. Mr. Owl and Bunny Rabbit will be here shortly along with Spiny." as she rolled her eyes from left to right.

Coral thinks that Spiny might not be as great, "Who are Mr. Owl, Bunny Rabbit, and Spinny?" as she looks at her.

Princess Sparkle turns to the door and opens it, "Spinny usually calls me Princess Amethyst." as she rolls her eyes from right to left.

Coral looks out the window and sees there are monsters outside, "Ahhhh… what are those?" as she shivers and jumps out of her chair, she pees in mid-air away from the window and falls on her back. She also sees that It's dark and it's raining outside like it never did that before. Princess Sparkle helps her up with her left hoof.

Coral wonders how to get out of here, "Is there a way to get out of here?" as she makes a frightening face to Princess Sparkle.

Coral ask a question to Princess Sparkle, "What are those? Please tell me what's happening."

Princess Sparkle grabs Coral left hoof, "I'll tell you." as they both went out of the rusty dark room and heads down stairs in the basement.

They happen to get there but the basement is so dark with lots of spiders with cobwebs. Princess Sparkle uses magic as a light source. She teaches this magic to Coral and how light magic works. Princess Sparkle also teaches to Coral on how to unlock doors. Coral tries to unlock the door with her magic.

Coral Grim unlocks the door and Princess Sparkle pushes her in there. Princess Sparkle uses a powerful magic to close the door and lock it with a powerful casting spell, "I… I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but I need help with my friends I have to get out of here. I hope you understand. I promise to come back for you. It's too dangerous for a child to walk around in this place. Hope you forgive me one day." as she heads up stairs.

Coral Grim is in a dark room and uses light magic. She notices that there is a note on the ground written in blood.

"I shall kill you one day to be queen. My revenge will be soon."

The rest of the note is all a blur.

Coral tries to open the door, but it's lock from the outside. She notices there is a cave entrance when she uses the light magic. She happens to go in there as voices start to creep. Weird sounds and like foal scream in pain she also hears other sounds as she keeps walking. She hears another sound like some pony is afraid. Then another one scream like an old mare. Coral then keeps walking till she saw a vent. She notices there were two ponies, but not sure who. The white pony in a suit left and the other black pony gets to baby sit six ponies as a hostage and one of them is a little foal. Coral is guessing at least age five to seven for the foal, but it doesn't matter as the black pony just swing the ax to the purple pony that is next to the little foal on his left. Blood splatters everywhere. The other five ponies are screaming with fear as they are stuck with ropes behind their backs.

The black pony speaks, "After your corpse is dead. I'm thinking I shall fuck the little foal when she dies." as he smiles and laughs. Coral Grim use her dark abilities from the dark library from the cursed one. She uses her back hooves to hit the vent and it springs the vent pretty fast. The vent door hits the head of the black pony as he falls down on its back. She quickly runs toward it as it is down. The black pony looks at her with a smile, "You think you can take me on?" as he coughs up blood.

Coral Grim use dark magic with her left hoof as it becomes dark purple with claws and then she drives it to his heart and rips it out. The cursed foal is right behind her and giggles, "Eat the heart." as she forces Coral to eat it as five ponies watching her. Coral struggles not to eat it, but the cursed one opens her mouth and Coral struggles again with left hoof with magical power that is getting closer to her mouth. A few seconds later she eats the heart as blood is dripping from her mouth. She chews it up and swallows it.

Coral is thinking her in mind, "So much hate and delicious." as she smiles and laughs.

The cursed foal kills five ponies and eats them. The black pony eye colors are starting to fade. The cursed foal speaks, "Besides they'll die anyway." as she giggles. Then she tells Coral, "However, if you eat a ponies heart they can never live in Tartarus or Paradise for an eternity." as she keeps giggling.

Coral looks at her and the five dead bodies squirting blood everywhere, "We are not villains are we?" as she glances at the cursed foal.

The cursed foal speaks to her, "Well, it all depends on what path you take I guess. I like to show you something will quick." as she cast the spell on Coral as it teleports her southeast of Canterlot.

Princess Sparkle goes back to the basement where she left Coral and then went to unlock the door as opens with a rattle sound, "Coral… ah, shit." as she uses a magic light spell and sees an empty hole in the back.

Coral walks out of the room. She notices that there are few ponies in the hallway as they charge at her. Coral smiles as she spins around three times and uses the dark claw on the first pony to the face. Then the second pony jumps in the air as Coral flips him on the ground and use her dark claws to his chest and grabs the heart then she eats it. The blood spills on the two ponies so far and the third pony runs. Coral then goes back to the first pony and takes his heart and eats it. Coral Grim mouth is full of blood as her eyes open. Her mouth laughs pretty hard with evil.

Coral suddenly wakes up and sees ponies in class.

The school teacher starts attendance, "Coral Grim?" as she looks to the students. Coral Grim raise her right hoof. She then laughs a bit. She sees the teacher and a bunch of students, "There is at least twenty students and a teacher that is wearing a lab coat." as Coral thinks in her mind and keeps looking and counting them all.

Coral spends four hours of school till lunch. She goes to grab her lunch in her locker. Coral then opens it up and sees the blood of a heart as it takes her back to the bloody hallway when she attacks the two ponies. She sees the third pony in her left hoof on his neck against the wall. She uses the left hoof and takes his heart and ate it.

Coral then walks to the bathroom and takes her to the dead sea ponies pool. Coral went to the sea pony and looks at it again. Then she heads to the sink and gets a glass in the cupboard and use her right hoof to get some water in the sink. Then she heads over to the dead pool of sea ponies. Coral gives the water to Seawinkle as she gives it to her left of her, "Here Wavedancer." as they both rest in peace.

The sea ponies and the awful stench went way as everything fades away. It went to a normal bathroom. Coral looks at the mirror and sees her self with full of blood. With both of her hooves she washes her face, however, the sink is full of blood that came out. The sink floods with pretty red everywhere. Coral step back and heads to the toilet. She notices that there are eyeballs in it. She didn't have a choice in the matter. After she's done with that Coral went out of the restroom and heads outside of the building. When she reaches outside the rain is there with the wind blowing from the right side of her.

Coral goes back inside. It gets very dark inside than before, "Something doesn't add up right dim lights that are twitching out." as she walks in the hallway. She then sees something at the desk. It is a head of a pony with spiders crawling out of its eye sockets. The blood pours the big room as she tries to get out of the building, but the doors won't budge because there tightly shut. Few dead ponies drop on her. She smells that awful stench of blood.

Blood is filling up the building Coral close her eyes and drowning in a pile of blood as she struggles for air. Coral Grim wakes up outside as the bell rings to get back to class. She lines up with the rest of the first grader ponies. Then she finishes school for four hours and went home. The sky is dark and gloomy and feels like it's going to rain.

Coral is dripping wet. She then gets home and opens the door. Coral then sees her parents talking in the kitchen as she heads upstairs to the shower. Once she gets in the shower and cleans herself up then Coral turns the water off with her left hoof and gets out of the shower. She then, however, use the towel to dry off. Coral puts back the towel where it used to be. She heads to her room and sleeps, "It's just been a long day at school. So much going on. Does this mean I have to dream on how to get dark magic? I still don't even know the answer to it." as she yawns and grab the sheets with both hooves and covers herself. She then closes her eyes.

Coral wakes up in an apartment, "Where am I? Why is this so hard to figure out? I don't know what it happening I feel like the cursed foal curse me?" as her eyes start to blur.

"Coral… Coral… CORAL." as the pony shakes her.

Coral hears a familiar voice and feels like there is an earthquake.

She turns her head and sees the curse one for three seconds her eyes were blind with blood tears. Her eyes then focus on the matter at hoof.

"Coral I leave you for one second." as she injects her with penicillin to her left thigh.

Coral growls, "Ouch, that hurt." as she feels the pain on the left side of her thigh.

Coral Grim sees clearly that it is Princess Sparkle, "What… what happened to me?" as she tries to get up.

Princess Sparkle speaks to her, "Don't get up you need rest." as she put both hooves on her chest.

Coral lays back down, "How long is it? How long have I been in this moment?" as she closes her eyes once again.

Princess Sparkle speaks to her, "A very long time. In fact, it's been like two days. Your mom misses you I'm sure Coral, but for now you need a break from this crazy place." as she goes gets water for Coral.

Coral lays there for a few minutes and tries to get up. She then tries sits up as she turns to the left. Coral takes a deep breath as she closes her eyes and then at a quick as the cursed foal shows up and laughs in her face and disappears.

Princess Sparkle sees a glass in the bathroom as she grabs it with her right hoof that's in the lower cupboard. She uses her magic and summons a cactus with her magical wand. She gets water from the cactus and then returns to the room, "Coral I have water for you." as she walks to her holding a cup of water in her right hoof

Coral is still sitting and looks sad, "I wish I can go home." as she put both hooves in front of her face. Then she receives the water from Princess Sparkle.

Princess Sparkle speaks to Coral, "If only I could be queen. None of this might of happened." as she frowns, "But however, after the separation of the princess... Things went to hell. Darkness spreads over the land after Megan died."

Princess Sparkle starts to fade, "My time is up Coral. You must find the others in this nightmare. Please… Please save them." as her body slowly disappears.


	2. Chapter One: Stranger

Coral sees the room transforms into a different kind of room. When it finishes the room went dark and then lights up again with blood written on the wall with spiders crawling everywhere in the room, The dim light keeps flickering on and off. Weird sounds start to creep in like a crying noise from a foal. Coral notice a mirror that is made out of a smoke frame. The sinks then appear as Coral steps to it. She then uses her right hoof to the left sink handle. The water pours out as ice cold as she washes her face. She sees herself as her face slowly melts through her fur as pain run down her face. Coral then sees her skull melts along with her hooves.

Another strange pony appears out of nowhere right behind her. She then taps her right hoof on Coral left shoulder. Coral then turns her head to the left slowly.

The strange pony looks at her, "Are you done with the sink?" as she tilts her head left and blinks in a cute way.

Coral takes four steps back, "Sorry I have this strange feeling." as the stranger washes her hooves. Coral then looks at the mirror and sees her face is back to normal. She then looks around the bathroom. Coral sees it's old with cobwebs, and dust everywhere.

Coral walks towards the bathroom door as it squeaks open. The stranger then runs behind her and bites her on the left side of the neck as Coral feels lots of pain.

Coral wakes up at an empty restaurant, "I can't tell if that is real or not. Damn you curse foal." as she said it in her mind. She then closes her eyes and shakes her head from left to right three times. Coral opens her eyes and she sees a pony at the bar table with a tall chair as she is sitting and drinking with the right hoof. She notices it's a mare with a purple mane. Her body color is yellow and her cutie mark is a pink star-shaped medallion with a yellow jewel. The strange pony turns her head to the right and looks at her with tears running down her cheeks.

The strange pony speaks, "Hello you are not from here." as she wipes her tears with both of her hooves one at a time on each cheek. The strange pony looks at her pocket and notices there is a wand. The strange pony speaks again, "How did you get that?" as she looks at Coral.

Coral use her right hoof to check her pocket, "Wait a minute… I have never seen this before." as she gets a shiver down her spine.

The strange pony hits Coral with a cider bottle and takes the wand, "I'll find you Princess Sparkle." as she walks out the door.

A half an hour later Coral then wakes up and notice that she's in the bar. The walls start to drench in blood as many foal screams. Coral leaves the place and heads out. She notices there are some blood tracks on the sidewalk as it gets dark outside to barely see them. Coral use light magic to follow the blood tracks. It took her about several minutes as fog is everywhere. Coral sees an another pony in the fog but, she couldn't see that far as it's at least seven feet from her. The pony in the deep fog disappears as Coral follows it. The track leads her south to a river. Coral sees a bushwoolie however, it's dead with a letter.

"Death is coming for you Friendly. As long I keep killing the rest of the bushwoolies I shall be queen one day." as it's written in blood.

A pony walks up and towards Coral as she screams and bumps into her. Coral use dark magic and rip her heart out as blood flows a lot. Coral thought it's a monster at first but, however, she sees a lavender pony right in front of her drowning in blood. The strange pony coughs up blood and suddenly dies. Coral opens her eyes and notices she kills her own kind. She also notices that her cutie mark is a pentagon shape of six green seashells. Coral picks up a pink flower brush in her pocket and takes the light pink ribbon from her tail. The strange pony eyes are green at first then it fades away. Coral wondering what she has done. She runs away and heads to the school with blood tears run down her face.

Coral sense gore in the school as she walks in. Then she opens the door is very dark and gore is all over the place lots of ponies death with lights flickering, She sees six ponies on the right and nine ponies on the left.

The first pony that is closer to the left of her is a turquoise pony with white hair with a dark pink highlight in her mane and tail her cutie mark looks like five pink cups with a white fizz on top of each pink cup. She is thinking of sodas. This mare is sitting on the floor with her eyes cut out by something sharp. However, Coral looks closer and knows it's a fresh kill as the strange pony still dripping in blood. She puts her left hoof on her forehead and knows a bump there for her horn.

On the right of the strange pony, there is another one that has all of her hooves cut off and still breathing slowly. Coral walks up and then she dies as this mare stops breathing in pain on her hooves. The filly closes her eyes as tear drops in blood running down her cheek. Coral identifies the cut closer. Coral thinks something sharp. The filly coral is looking at is an orange filly with a pair of white and blue roller skates as her cutie mark. The other ponies on this side have no cutie marks.

Coral checks the other side of the hallway. Coral sees a white pony with a pink curly mane that the head is cut off. Her cutie mark is a pink heart pattern. There are five ponies on the right side of her with no cutie marks. She notices there is a letter right in front of her as she picks it up.

"Death is happening I won't make it. It's too much Twist been acting weird and suddenly she must have killed us all if were not alive. If you get this message please tell my parents of my death. That I love them."

By Sundance.

Coral tries to open a few doors on the first floor in the school. She notices the doors are locked as she then heads to the second floor. Coral sees a big crack on the other side of the school there are two doors on the right and left. She opens the first door to the left and sees ponies are hanged there with blood tears running down on every pony face. Coral takes their hearts and starts eating them, "Yummy… I want Twist's heart. I wonder if it's tasty like these ponies." as she heads to the other rooms. One pony is drowning in her own blood in the sink as there is a heavy object on her head. The filly is struggling for air as Coral runs to her and levitates the heavy object, however, it's too late.

Coral looks at the filly face filled with blood. She looks at the ground and notices she got raped as pee, cum, and blood is everywhere in the room. She can smell it in her muzzle. The rest of the ponies in the room were raped as well when they're in a sexual position dead. Coral hears giggling from the hole to the left. She happens to go in the hole and hides. There is a light that didn't flicker but, it's a dim light. Coral sees a pony has a gag in her mouth. Coral sees a purple unicorn with red-orange with a pink streak in her mane. Her cutie mark has five white pretzels shaped as a pentagon.

The purple pony is using her horn and shoving into the turquoise pony vulva, "There, there Angel. I want your juice." as she going speed up the pace.

The strange turquoise pony moans with tears on her face as her eyes close fast. She then moans louder.

Coral goes and attacks the purple pony as Twist then screams when he first feels the pain of the dark side of Coral attack. Twist horn drops as it scrapes the inside of the vulva in the turquoise pony.

Coral then release the turquoise pony and takes off the gag in the strange pony's mouth. Coral gets closer to her as the strange pony open her eyes. She looks down and sees her cutie mark close up there is blue waves at the bottom of the fish, blue bubbles top near the fish heads, there three yellow fish that has blue stripes. From small fish on the left side to big fish size to the right.

The strange pony looks at her, "Hello my name is Angel." as her tears run down her face.

Coral speaks to her, "I'm Coral Grim." as she looks at her.

Angel tackles Coral and kisses her on the lips, "I owe you. Well because I'm defiled I want to share this moment with you. Please forgive me." as she uses her tongue in Coral mouth. Angel grabs Coral right hoof and holds it down to the vulva as Coral knows what she wants. Coral starts to rub their as Angel masturbates. Angel turns around to her left and put her vulva to Coral face as she starts to lick there to clean her up. Angel then moans again and spray more cum as Coral drinks it and cleans more of it, in the vagina and around the vulva. Angel cries and then fades away slowly.

Coral lays there and notices Twist is holding up just a tiny bit. She then gets up as Twist slowly moves. Coral then attacks Twist as she grabs her with the left hoof. Then Coral use her right hoof and jabs to Twist's heart and then takes it out slowly as Twist screams in pain. She then eats the heart slowly like it is a delicious meal. Coral then sleeps on the floor for several hours in the room smelling lots of different stenches.

Blood and cum, Coral realize that it's her fault for looking at a cursed book in the library, "Is this worse than death?" as she opens her eyes and wonders looking at a cum dripping from the wall left of her. Coral then heads back downstairs, goes outside and the strange yellow pony appears.

The stranger looks at Coral and speaks to her, "You smell like death." as she walks slowly towards her.

Coral Grim wonders, "Who are you?" as she steps forward." as she looks at the strange yellow pony.

The strange pony waves the aqua color wand as nature vines grabs Coral, "I too am missing my wand but, I don't know where it is. It's lost somewhere… I… I have to find it. You see there are six wands and only the wands can fix this mess up." as the stranger waves the aqua color wand to make the vines disappear.

The strange pony speaks, "Please help me find my wand." as she looks deep into Coral eyes.

The strange pony turns around to her right and walks back.

Coral walks forward, "Hey what is your name?" as she nervous.

The strange pony turns her head just a tiny bit to the right and pauses, "The name is Princess Starburst." as she turns her head back to the left and continues walking.

Coral steps forward as the invisible wall blocks her off. She tries to yell for Starburst but, her voice couldn't reach her. Coral steps back and bumps another invisible wall. She tries to run left but, the invisible wall is there. She tries to head the other direction but, she is stuck in the visible wall.

The ground twirls as Coral sinks in the ground as cement hooves come up and grabs her slowly. She tries to scream but, the hooves get her mouth confirm and tightly. Coral knows she is going to die as she feels pain in her back. Coral raise her right hoof slowly in the air before it is her last seeing the light of day.

Coral is hanging upside down. She hears water flowing but, she smells blood. Coral then opens her eyes. She sees four waterfalls filled with blood as it pours into the whirlpool. Coral tries to wiggle but, she hears so many screams. When she gets loose she falls into the whirlpool. A pool of gore with lots of pony organs draining.

Coral then tries to swim but, the tides are too much for her and then she closes her eyes.

A few hours later Coral is on shore. She is face down on the sand as she lays there for a few more minutes the cursed foal arrives. She ages in growth a few times as the cursed one becomes a mature filly. The cursed one giggles, "I'm not done with you yet Coral. You still have a long way to go. Such a risk you're making and yet you are helping ponies or killing them. Very interesting indeed." as she giggles more.

The cursed filly walks back into the shadows of the basement floor.

Coral looks at her and knows she's not herself. Princess Sparkle looks at Coral knowing some darkness is in her. Princess Sparkle then speaks to her, "Coral I notice something wrong with you. However, in time like these, you have to die." as she closes her eyes. She then speaks to her again with her eyes open and blood tears running on her cheek as she looks down, "Look it's not easy anymore to be queen." as she then gets this serious look on her face when she looks back to Coral.

Coral steps back and turns the other direction. Princess Sparkle uses the magic wand and vines shoot up from the ground and the walls right in front of Coral Grim muzzle as it blocks her from leaving.

Coral uses her dark powers on her left hoof. The sun then shines on the battle stage. Coral sees lots of nature with ponies on thorns. Blood everywhere with on the leafs, dirt and on the rock walls. She also notices that she's in a canyon. The battle stage is a tiny bit narrow like a school hallway.

Princess Sparkle attacks as dust flies in the air when Coral dodges the attack from left and right. A few minutes when she's getting attack from the ground and walls.

Coral went forward as Princess Sparkle waves the wand as it scratches barely to Coral chest. She then trips as Princess Sparkle waves the wand. Coral rolls quickly to the left as the sharp thorns pierce up from the ground.

Coral moves forward again as Princess Sparkle summons three plant life. One is behind her, The other is on her right side, and the last one is up straight in front of her moving forward for an attack.

Coral use her left hoof dark power to cast it. Then she uses her other magic to move it from her left hoof to the enemy of Princess Sparkle. When she dodges the attack of Coral's claw. The dark claw turns around right into the back and through her chest of Princess Sparkle.

Princess Sparkle felt pain between her spine and her chest. She looks at Coral, "What… have you done? I... I'm queen of nature." as her vision is getting blurry.

Coral opens her eyes as Princess Sparkle speaks to her, "You of all ponies." as she coughs up blood, "You'll regret the day you were born. I Princess Sparkle one of the secret guardians of the wands." as she closes her eyes and looks up at the sky and takes that one final breath as her lungs are getting filled with her own blood. Princess Sparkle eyes begin to stain her cheeks with red.

Coral then use her magic and cut open Princess Sparkle chest with her left hoof. She then grabs Princess Sparkle's heart and then eats it.

Coral sees Princess Sparkle memories.

The day was morning when suddenly the sun began to rise as Princess Sparkle knocks on the door, "Hey Princess Starburst. Want to join us for some tea at the castle. Come on it will be fun." as she waits for an answer. Princess Sparkle feels darkness is coming. The memory gets blurry.

Coral then sees the truth but, she doesn't know what happened.

Another memory.

In the dark alley where it's at least nine o'clock in the evening there is Princess Starburst speaking to Princess Sparkle, "Here is your wand back Princess Sparkle, However, I can't seem to find my wand in this dark forsaken place. I think I should give up on it. I know what you're thinking it's not like me but, I saw some weird stuff in here that I don't like about." as she shivers.

Coral sees they went separate ways. She notices that Princess Starburst is heading north.

Coral then gets out of the memory. Then she gets out of the place with a smile of dark aura around her as it starts to rain. She hears the cursed one laughs and giggles. Coral then sees an odd filly that looks like an update of the cursed one. She now has eyes with blood tears running down her cheeks but, it's odd because she looks like Coral. Coral walks through the cursed one and heads out of the canyon as the cursed one fades away.

Coral then smiles like the cursed one right beside her as they both walking. Then a few hours pass by as the sun rises up from the east. She notices there is no way out of the canyon however, there is a weird looking broom she uses her bit of her magic to fly out of there and heads to Canterlot. Then suddenly she hears this awful beeping sound. Coral wakes up in her room on the floor, however, in the room there is a broom is right next to her bed on the left side from the dream.


	3. Chapter Two: Revenge

Back to the canyon as a pegasus flies by and sees tragic. She looks at the dead pony and screams, "Princess Sparkle." as she is shocked by what happened to her.

The strange pony grabs Princess Sparkle, "Your heart is missing. Whoever you were fighting I swear I will have my revenge." as she has memories with her.

She happens to fall down for her entrance during a ceremony in Canterlot. Her heel gets caught at the hem of her dress and falls down. She then cries as her tear runs down her cheeks then Princess Starburst has an idea. Princess Starburst uses her pink wand for her teardrops that run down the pony's face and change it to diamonds as she puts it on Princess Tiffany gown. The pony gown is covered in sparkly diamonds and redo the entrance. Then she did her entrance and Princess Sparkle uses her aqua wand to give her a bouquet of red rose flowers in Princess Tiffany hooves as the sad pony puts a smile on her face.

She then closes her eyes, "Thank you both" as she sniffs a few times and takes a bow.

Her memories fade away, "I need to find Princess Starburst but, first I need to give her a proper burial." as she thinks in her mind, summons a red bouquet right next to Princess Sparkle dead body, and waves her wand again to summons a casket. Her tears run down her face as she puts Princess Sparkle in the casket slowly as she cast a spell on the casket back to the hideout. Then she starts to fly to search for Princess Starburst as she gives her last teardrop at the canyon.

Coral is heading to school and then happens to see newspapers. She reads it and it says, "Princess Sparkle dies in her sleep. No one knows how or why but, the guardian falls with a missing aqua wand.

Coral reach in her pocket and notice a necklace amulet. It's a star-shaped medallion with only an aqua hex in the middle of the star shape. She then puts it on her neck and smiles with glowing red eyes.

She then finishes school and heads home. Coral then goes to the fridge and eat some carrots and radishes. She then heads the bathroom as she takes a bath. Once that is finish Coral then dries herself with a towel then as she puts it back where it used to be. Then heads to her room shutting the door behind her, "Who should I kill next." as she giggles. She looks at the clock for a few minutes waiting to get sleepy. Then she gets on her bed and goes to a deep sleep.

An hour passes by.

Coral then wakes up she notices she's looking at the ceiling. She then pushes the bed sheets off of her as she sees blood everywhere. She screams very loud. She put her left hoof over her mouth her head is still looking at the bloody sheets then she looks up a little bit and sees a head on a spike. Coral took a few seconds to find a door she heads to the right of the room and opens the door. Then she went to the living room as there are lots of heads on spikes, blood everywhere on the ground, and she looks for a bathroom door. When she gets to the door of the bathroom it squeaks as she opens it. Coral then lifts up the toilet seat as a head is in there but, she didn't care as she threw up in it as the door closes behind her.

A few minutes later she hears something close by she hears a door squeak twice. However, she couldn't move because she's still throwing up in the toilet. She then hears another door noise creeping into her thoughts knowing it's the door behind her. The door fully opens, "Wait I don't kill me." as she pukes in the toilet.

There is a turquoise pegasus pony among her, her mane and tail are dark green, she has blue eyes, "Hello, I have some few questions." as she speaks, "Did you kill these ponies?" as she looks at her very seriously.

Coral then coughs, "Do you think a filly could kill all of those. Come on and use common sense." as she puts her head above the toilet with tears and then coughs a few more times.

The stranger speaks, "The name is Melody… what is your name?" as she sees the bathroom rusted everywhere and old dust with a few spider webs in the bathtub, toilet, and some at the sink.

Coral then pukes in the toilet, "The name is Coral Grim. I'm a filly who is stuck in a cursed place. I… shouldn't have gone to the secret library in the first place. Rumors have it that the curse is for life. It is a price to pay for going to the dark library of what makes dark magic so beautiful." as coughs a few more times putting her head above the toilet.

The strange pony then turns his head to the right and picks a picture out of his pocket, "Have you seen this pony here?" as he speaks again, "Her name is… Twilight." as Coral use light magic to see the picture.

The picture is a pink pony with white mane and tail, a purple streak in her mane, and she has nine glittery purple stars as a cutie mark, "I'm afraid I have never seen such a beautiful pony like that before other than Princess Starburst and… Princess Sparkle so far." as she gets back on her four hooves slowly.

Coral scratches her head with the left hoof, "I… I think I'm alright." as she wipes her face with her right hoof.

Melody uses her left hoof, "Close your eyes filly." as they both hold hooves to get out of the horror room of six hundred and sixty-six. They head downstairs to the kitchen. Coral, however, eats left-over food from the fridge. A pile of spinach.

Coral hears a strange door opening as it squeaks slowly. Another pony shows up however, it's another pegasus. The pegasus walks by and talks to Melody, "Who is this strange filly among me." as she looks at Coral.

Melody tilts her head to the right, squints and then speaks, "Oh... it's you Princess Tiffany." as her head tilts back to the left and blinks four times.

Princess Tiffany walks up behind the seats with the other ponies at the kitchen, "Princess Sparkle died." as she sniffs three times and uses her right hoof to wipe her tears. Princess Tiffany is wondering if Princess Starburst is alive, "I have to get to my room." as she walks behind Coral Grim from the left. She then went down the hall and went to her room.

Coral speaks to Melody, "So I have seen three princesses in this messy world." as she thinks in her mind. She uses her left hoof and light hits her head three times as she thinks some more, "Now you mention it I think I know who's going to be my next victim." as she thinks inside her mind as she also stares at the table for a few seconds.

Melody gives Coral a key, "Here you might need some rest. After all, it's getting dark out and I still don't know why there is thick fog lately." as Coral takes the key. The key has a number on it as Coral looks at it she sees the number nine hundred and ninety-nine. Coral then search the building for her room as she then reaches to the ninth floor near the staircase ninth room to her right. Coral pulls out the keys in her pocket and puts in her mouth and opens the door as she tilts her head left. Coral then opens the door and the sound squeaks as she then walks in and shut the door behind her.

Coral then walks to the living room and checks under the table as the window shines in the room she sees a music box. Coral walks to the table and picks the music box up and see if it plays, however, it's missing a the hoof crank to wind it. She then walks to the next room to the far left side to the bedroom. The door she opens squeaks as she sees an old bed with cobwebs like it never been clean for several years. She turns on the light to her right and also sees some kind of old needle shot that is rusted. She then turns around to her right and turns the light off on her left.

She then feels pain in her right hip as she turns her head to the right. The cursed one screams in her face. Coral wobbles and feints as her eyes get blurry and her ears are ringing. Coral gets a headache and can't move. Princess Tiffany breaks the door with her back hooves and runs to Coral. She notices that Coral is being attacked by a monster. The cursed one attacks Princess Tiffany as she bites her neck as it starts to bleed. Princess Tiffany yells and waves her wand left and right and cast a sunlight spell. The cursed one vanishes quickly as she walks back into the shadow with a grin on her face.

Melody comes in and sees Princess Tiffany fading away slowly. She also sees Coral Grim on the floor with a needle in her right hip. Melody walks to Coral and pulls out the needle.

Few hours pass by.

Coral wakes up and sees Melody by the window. Coral tries to get up but, her right hip is all numb, "What happen?" as she opens her eyes.

Melody hears that the tea is done and heads over there. She then pours the teapot into a nice small teacup. Melody heads over to Coral with the teacup that is full and speaks to Coral, "I heard lots of screaming... I had to run up to see what is going on. The last time Princess Tiffany said was help me and then her body disappears like it was nothing. It's quite odd on what's happening here." as she puts the teacup on the end table then heads up and grabs some tea for herself and hope that Coral drinks some of the tea that is giving to her.

Coral sits up and sees some tea on the end-table to her left. She then takes the cup with both hooves, takes a sip, and coughs four times, "What is this taste." as she coughs another five more times.

Melody grabs her tea and walks over to the chair near Coral. She then sits in the chair and takes a sip of her tea, "Are you alright? I guess a lot of ponies don't like black tea." as she closes her eyes and smiles.

Coral wonders where she is so Coral speaks to Melody, "Umm where are we?" as she scratches her head with her right hoof.

Melody takes another sip of her black tea, "Yeah… you're in my room." as she puts the teacup on the end-table at her right.

Coral struggles to take another sip of the tea, "Not the greatest tea but, it's something." as her both of her hooves starts to shake while drinking it.

Melody speaks to Coral, "Look Coral... you don't have to drink that if you don't want to." as she takes another sip of her tea.

Coral then sets the teacup to her left on the end table and then lays back on the bed. She then takes a steep breathe and let it all out, "So Melody why is there horror everywhere here." as she starts to close her eyes.

Melody sips her teacup and sets it down on the end-table she then grabs her handkerchief from her left pocket. Then wipes her mouth with the handkerchief with her left hoof, "I'll be right back." as she heads out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Coral tries to get up, "Melody... I need water." as nothing happen from the other side. She then speaks a bit louder, "Melody." as both of her hooves are on the floor. She then walks to the shut door, "Melody are you there?" once she gets to the door slowly then blood flows from the bottom of the door. It then leaks pretty slow, "Melody are you alright over there." she then opens the door and Melody head is on a spike.

Coral steps back a few steps and then the floor breaks as Coral falls into a deep hole and screams.

Coral slowly falls until it reaches the end. She then wakes but, can't see anything. She sees lots of darkness and awful dead, with an awful smell like it hasn't been clean for years. She then cast a light spell and sees dead corpses everywhere in this rust old place. She thinks she is in the basement however, she then sees a generator and a pony that is standing there watching as her eyes glow from the light. Coral then walks down the hill of corpses and then speaks, "Hello who are you?" as she found a weapon on the ground and picks it up.

She notices it's sharp on only one end with a curve with rust and cobwebs on it. The strange pony runs like she is about to attack.

"Coral Grim how dare you to cheat on me." as Angel appears and equipping the knife in her mouth. Coral stands up on two legs for her weapon as if it was a staff. Coral then slips backward and then Angel starts to jump on her to try to kill her with the knife as she slashes it. Coral use the weapon to block it and redirect Angel knife and went into a corpse body's eye. Coral then looks where Angel hit the eyes of another pony. She then starts to blur for a quick second and almost vomit but, still, she coughs.

Angel's eyes drip with blood slowly on her cheeks, "Save me darling from this cruel world." as she then smirks and tries to attack with full force. Coral doges quick as Angel knife hit another corpse and gets stuck. Angel tugs the knife in the thick corpse pile as she slips on her back as her head is if facing down. She looks at the ground upside down then a corpse grabs her by the neck. Two more corpses grab her legs tightly. Angel is struggling very hard as the corpse takes the knife out of the pile and heads over to Angel.

The corpse pony with the knife crave the knife into her stomach and blood sprays everywhere, "AHHHHHHHH…" as Angel screams in pain and can't feel her stomach. The corpse then aims the knife to her left eye and jabs it and twist the knife to the right with its right hoof. Coral is watching it as she pukes a-lot and then the corpse finally slits Angel's neck and rips it off with both of its hooves in a cruel physical way breaking the vertebrates.

Coral rides her weapon down the hill and when she gets there the head of Angel is getting eaten by four shadow rats. Coral use her left hoof getting a headache as she then looks up and sees another room. She then shivers as it gets cold to the door.

Princess Tiffany has Princess Starburst strap in on the table and cuts Princess Starburst head off as she waves the wand levitating the butcher knife as blood splatters everywhere. Coral opens the door and walks in as she closes her eyes and smells flesh. She then opens her eyes seeing the head of Princess Starburst disconnect by Princess Tiffany with a butcher knife. Princess Tiffany then starts to look at Coral as she charges at her very fast. Coral use her weapon quickly as she brought it out and blocks Princess Tiffany slash.

Coral strikes an uppercut with her weapon and made Princess Tiffany bleed really bad as the cut vertical on her chest. Coral then holds her right hoof with the weapon and blocks another Princess Tiffany last strike. Coral holds it there and uses her left hoof with full of dark magic and pierce Princess Tiffany heart as Coral sees that she's returning to normal.

Princess Tiffany doesn't know what's going on she looks at her right hoof and sees a scythe. Then in her left hoof, she sees a butcher knife in her left hoof. Princess Tiffany coughs up blood, "I must have been brainwashed by the darkness of the cursed one." as she sees a filly in front of her knowing she can't feel pain up her chest.

Princess Tiffany gets her wand out of her right pocket with her right hoof and waves the wand for her coffin, "Once you close me up here it will teleport." as she drops the butcher knife from her left hoof. The butcher knife drops on the ground and made metal noise echoing through the room.

Coral speaks to her, "Wave your wand, you have another Princess that you killed personally by you brainwash. Princess Starburst." as Princess Tiffany couldn't wave but, her eyes were full of tears as her eye color fades away.

Coral then pulls out Princess Tiffany heart out and eats it. She then goes to the torture table and grab the head with both hooves of Princess Starburst and puts it in the coffin with Princess Tiffany. She then goes back to the table and grabs the rest of Princess Starburst body and then she puts it in the coffin. Coral then use dark magic again and pulls out the heart of Princess Starburst. She eats it slowly this time as it goes down her throat.

Coral then shuts the coffin as it teleports to somewhere where she doesn't know. She then sees the exit as she opens the door lots of five strange bushwoolie death along with two dragons.

Coral wakes up as she hears the alarm went off.

A strange pony walks to the graveyard that is really thick fog and sees two caskets and opens both of them and knows something isn't right. The strange mare cries and yells, "Whoever done this must pay the price." as she sees one pony that she knows and two ponies in the one casket. She then uses her magic wand and buries two caskets deep underground. The strange pony walks away from the graveyard crying for a bit then she knew it's time to get serious.


	4. Chapter Three: The Heart of the Monster

Coral hits the alarm clock with her left hoof and slowly gets up from her bed. She then heads to the bathroom slowly with her eyes shut. She uses her left hoof to the door and misses it a few times till she turns the knob. She then pushes the door to open it. She gets in the hallway walking to the bathroom. Coral opens the door to the bathroom and turns on the light with her right hoof as she heads for the bath. She then turns the valve to the left with hot water running in the tube and also turns the right knob for cold water with her right hoof. She then gets in the bathtub when it's warm and then uses soap with both of her hooves for her mane and tail. Coral opens her eyes and notices she's taking a bloodbath. She also hears noise from her head, "You are a killer." as the lights flicker she looks to the mirror far away and sees something written on the wall with gore body parts.

Coral gets out of the tub and looks at the left and looks at the blood written on the wall, "I shall kill you. It's not enough for your entertainment." as Coral squints at it and knows a battle is coming.

The lights are still twitching as Coral then shut the lights out but, hears footsteps behind her. She hears something moving closer but, is afraid to look back. A monster then comes up behind her and knocks her out on the back right side of her head.

A few hours later

Coral is hanging upside down with knockout ponies as their in a dark room with lights twitching slowly a lot from her left and right. Her eyes blur for a moment, "Eh… Where am I?" as the undead pony drags a living body to the table and set it on it's back and strapping all four hooves. The room gets colder as light fog draw near to the center of the room. Then you can hear a mare scream, "Ahhhh. Monster." as it's right in Coral ears to her right. Coral then close her eyes to pretend she is dead.

The undead grabs the metal bat with barbed wire at the shelf next to its far right. Then the undead pony starts hitting the mare gut with its weapon. The mare on the table feels pokes of the barbed wire near her gut. The mare coughs up blood as her eye colors are fading. She also gets pretty pale as the undead monster playing with its toy.

The other mare hanging from both of her back hooves and shivering. She using both front hooves to close her eyes as she hears the deadly sound of the undead pony hitting the poor helpless mare on the table.

The mare that is hanging from the right of Coral speaks, "Goodbye Milky Way." as tears run down her face, "Such horrible death." as the undead pony starts having a feast on the table eating away. Lots of blood dripping off the table and lights flickering slowly.

Coral takes a deep breath slowly as the pony on her right speaks, "You monster." as the undead pony unmask herself as Sugarberry.

The mare looks at her with shame, "Why Sugarberry?" as she cries.

Sugarberry speaks to her friend, "Because I was ordered to find out who is killing the princes' guardians." as she feels sad and then speaks more, "It's Princess Primrose. I can't deny such an order I hope you'll forgive me Dancing Butterflies." as Sugarberry finishing off Milky Way as she uses the bat and hit the mare on the table in the face and pulls it back scraping the eyes with the barbed wire.

Dancing tears run up her face, "NOOOOO." as she cries.

Coral open her eyes slightly and sees gore everywhere on the table, "Oh no that looks disgusting." as she thinks in her head and closes her eyes again.

Sugarberry places the bat back where it used to be and then unstraps the dead pony on the table and drags it over to the pile of dead pony corpses.

Dancing cries, "No this isn't true. You're not a monster." as her back hooves get numb. Then the rope snaps and hits her head on the wooden floor, "Get up, get up." as she thinks in her head.

Sugarberry then heads to her as Dancing tries to escape with her front hooves however it soon to fail her. A minute and seven seconds Sugarberry grabs her back hooves and drags her to the table. Dancing screams very loudly and she tries to struggle using both front hooves scraping the floor wooden floor trying not to get near the table. Sugarberry hits Dancing with her left hoof on the head and drags her to the table. Dancing is getting closer and closer to the table.

Dancing heart begins to beat a tiny bit faster as tears run down her face. She then puts both of her hooves on her face and Sugarberry grabs Dancing tail with both hooves as she pulling towards the table. Sugarberry then lifts Dancing on the table and set Dancing on her back and then straps the back two hooves. She then went to the right and pulls the strap near her and then she went to her right and walks around to the other side of the table. Sugarberry does the same thing to the other side as strapping it down. Dancing shivers in fear, "Please let me go." as tears slowly dripping down her face onto the table as it leaks out slowly.

Sugarberry picks up the bat and walks towards the table on Dancing left side as Sugarberry lifts the bat up slowly.

Dancing opens her eyes to give one good glance at Sugarberry. Sugarberry looks down at Dancing with tears running down her face, "I… I love you Dancing." as she drops the weapon behind her making a wood sound hitting with metal.

Coral then lifts the object and tries to use it to cut the rope.

Sugarberry gets on top of Dancing and starts to stroke her left thigh with her right hoof. Dancing face gets red and nervous. Sugarberry uses her left hoof behind Dancing neck. Dancing open her eyes and notice Sugarberry getting close to her muzzle. Sugarberry then starts to lick Dancing lips and then kiss her. Dancing opens her mouth and starts panting. Sugarberry then goes in with a severe tongue play. Dancing also goes along with it and her tongue touches Sugarberry tongue.

Coral finally cuts the rope down as she made a bump sound.

The two ponies on the table couldn't hear a thing as they are having a good time. Coral looks at them and she starts to have weird feelings. She then puts her left hoof near her vulva and rubs it. Coral horn then uses magic and takes three parts of bones and shape it to a bone dildo. Then she sends two of the dildos and starts thrusting Dancing vagina and Sugarberry rectum.

Coral's magic shape the last dildo bigger as she is on all fours. Coral's magic makes the dildo rub her anus as she starts to breathe faster with her mouth open, "Ahhhhhh... Ahhhhh... AHHHHHH." as Coral magic inserts the dildo into her rectum.

All three dildos thrust in their parts, "I think I'm gonna cum." as Dancing speaks in her mind. Sugarberry is still meddling with Dancing tongue as it wiggles and slime drool on the table. Coral's magic speed the process while the dildos thrust fast and hard.

Both ponies on the table cum at the same time as their dildo slowly stops, "I love you Sugarberry. I… love you." as Dancing giggles.

Sugarberry puts her right hoof on Dancing muzzle, "Shhhh… I won't kill you. Even if the rules are clear." as they both take a nice long nap.

Coral then squirts, "Ahhhhhhh…." as her dildo slowly stops she then collapsed on her belly. Her magic pulls the dildo out making a cling noise when it hits the floor. Coral face is red and she starts to pant for a few minutes.

A few hours later Coral is still in the room however, the ponies on the table are still there.

Behind Coral, the door opens slowly with a very creepy squeaks sound. Coral lays still and silent as a pony with a wand comes in. The mysterious walk in the room and looks at the table…

The mysterious pony puts her hoof down, "What is the meaning of this Sugarberry." as her face is an angry disappointment.

Sugarberry wakes up slowly, "Wait... what?" as she gets hit by the mysterious pony with magic. Mysterious pony sends Sugarberry on her right with lots of force. Sugarberry hits the wall with force on her face that she couldn't even imagine as blood running down her nostrils.

The mysterious pony grabs the bat and walks to the table, She starts to swing the bat very fast and hard as the mysterious pony hits dancing gut.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." as Dancing screams while Sugarberry and Coral hear it.

Sugarberry crawls over to the princess, "That is my love. I... can't let you do this." as her head is looking up at the princess.

The mysterious princess looks at Sugarberry as her eyes full black with blood running down her cheeks, "You're a failure Sugarberry. This is treason to the one and only queen. I'll punish you severely for your crimes." as she hit her hard with the bat right to the skull and then lifts her head with her left hoof and scraping both of her eyes with the barbed wire.

Sugarberry quickly puts both of her hooves near her eyes sockets, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." as she curled up in a ball on her back and rolls left to right six times.

Then the mysterious princess walks back to the table and swings on Dancing's neck a few times.

Then the mysterious pony walks out of the room and locks it with a key. Coral Grim finally gets up and heads over to the table and unstraps the dead pony that is known as Dancing. She then carries her over to the corpse pile and lays it on her back while using her left hoof and closing her eyes and shuts the mouth.

Coral then grabs the Sugarberry and carries her to the table. She then drops her off at the table and heads back to the corpses and skin a lot of ponies besides Dancing.

Coral uses magic to cut out lots of stuff of the dead corpses making bandages. She then uses thick hair as the string and sows fur together making a bandage for Sugarberry.

Coral then heads to the table and then wraps Sugarberry with both hooves, "Hello Sugarberry are you up." as she wonders.

She then speaks, "Yes I… I am… please kill me whoever you are. I already lost hope. I lost a lot of friends. I'm a horrible person… wait for no… I'm a terrible person who let others down." as she can't cry but, Coral can see blood dripping down her cheeks.

"Mysterious pony, please. I'm hurt in a lot of ways that you wouldn't understand. I… regret my life and there's nothing you can fix it. So please kill me now." as she feels a little pain in her head.

Coral speaks to her, "What if I can offer you a deal that restores part of it." as she smiles.

"What do you mean? How can you fix something that is gone now."

Coral scratches her head, "Will you be my enchant weapon?" and then smirks.

"Look I can't be a weapon if I can't see."

"Who said about if you could."

"Go on."

"I'll seal you as a weapon."

Sugarberry breathes in from her muzzle and then breathes out slowly from her mouth, "Alright do what you want. It's like I can't go anywhere but, promise me that my graveyard is next to Dancing please." as more blood pours out of her eyes with bandages.

Coal then uses magic to bring her scythe as the door gets reck by it. She then seals both of the ponies Dancing and Sugarberry, "How good is love I wonder." as Coral smiles.

Coral then puts the scythe in her soul as it magically goes in her body, "Welp, now it's time to get out of this forsaken place."

The cursed one then starts giggles and smiles big and then laughs loud.

Coral then walks to the door and into the hallway that is fully rusted and dark. A princess pony that murder is standing a few meters away as she facing Coral Grim.

Princess pony stomp with her left hoof on the ground, "A filly in the execution room." she then squints at Coral. "It must be an escape plan I have no choice but, to kill her." as the princess uses her magic to summon a magical chainsaw.

"Heehehehe I found this in the human archives where Danny gave us. Welcome to the new era… hahahahaaahaaa welcome to the next generation." as the princess laughs more.

Coral summons the weapon from her body as she swings it back and charges magical spirit energy, "This is for you Sugarberry." as the scythe blade turns into white and four times maximum size of the blade. They both collide as they take each other advantages.

The walls gets cut by their fighting skills. Sugarberry eyes starts to cry as blood run down her cheeks. The color of the scythe blade turns red. Coral then swings it hard from left to right as a slash. It hits the princess arm as it sprays blood on the wall and floor.

Coral asks, "It's finished you're done." as she steps closer.

The princess speaks, "I'm Princess Primrose and I will be queen. I have the blood of the Royal Paradise bloodline." as she grins and attacks forward.

Coral doges to her right and swings the scythe cutting Princess Primrose head as blood splatters everywhere. She then use her dark magic and rips the heart of Princess Primrose heart. Coral then eats it as it is still delicious.

Coral get's the map to Royal Paradise in her head. She then sits on the scythe and levitates it and heads to Royal Paradise.


	5. Chapter Four: The Finally

Few days later Coral then reaches to Royal Paradise in the dark. She then walks to the entrance and sees two ponies with wands.

Princess Royal Blue charges at Coral, "So it's the reaper with a scythe how interesting." as she picks up speed and jumps. Coral swings from down right to up left and kills Royal Blue very easy. She then takes the time and use her magic and grabs her heart and eats it while Princess Serena watches and stay on guard trying to see her movements.

Blood splatters on the ground, "Hmph." as Princess Serena thinks in her head.

Coral notice that she starts to feel pain in her left forearm but, doesn't know why.

Princess Serena use her wand and waves it in her right hoof. It summon eight magic flying light machine guns.

Princess Serena then smiles, "Welcome to the new era." as she fires a lot. Coral couldn't move the magic is way to faster for her however, she falls on the ground and plays dead as she gets shot a twenty times. The load ends as smoke rises. Princess Serena walks to the dead body. She then picks up the body as Sugarberry summon herself on to the field without Princess Serena knowing. She knife Princess Serena and assassinate her with a thrust to the forehead. Coral Grim coughs and Sugarberry cuts out Princess Serena's chest and pulls the heart as it splatter on her face and body soak in blood. Sugarberry walks to Coral and opens her mouth making her eat the last heart princess heart. Coral then watches the glow of Sugarberry going back inside her body.

Coral hears a voice calling her, "Hehehehehee… Nicely done Coral." as she gets close to Coral.

The strange pony speaks, "Hello Coral my name is the Tantabus. You happen to be the first pony to ever resist the horrors however, you'll not be in your own time. Right now you made it to the fourth generation." as she lifts Coral along with her weapon.

Coral then wakes up in the hospital, "Where am I?" as her head is a blur and noticing her left hoof is touching another pony. Her eyes became clear and she sees Sugarberry right besides her and another pony on her left was a dead pony name Dancing.

Princess Celestia walks in as she is the mid age range of nine hundred years old, "Coral Grim I presume." as she smiles.

Coral is like, "Who are you?" as she squints.

Princess Celestia speaks, "It's me Celestia however, it's now Princess Celestia and I'm an alicorn. You been gone for three generations of time." as she looks at Coral.

"Do you know how old I am?"

"About 903."

"Impossible. I'm only six years old."

"I Coral Grim the last of the Glory family."

"Yes of course you are." said Celestia.

Sugarberry speaks, "Don't worry I'm sure there in peace." as she coughs.

Coral speaks to Sugarberry, "So where do you want to bury her?"

"Wherever there is a graveyard for her to rest in peace."

"So what should we do now that this adventure is over?"

Sugarberry scratches her right thigh, "Well I don't know."

"You want to go on a date?"

"What your too young."

"But I'm 903 years old."

"Wait what then that makes me 923 years old. Are you sure? My eyes been cut out I don't think no one wants to marry a mare like me."

"It's not about looks. Look… I mean hear me out. I think Dancing would wanted it to be."

"You really thinks so."

"She wouldn't want you to be sad all your life now would she?"

"Damn you unicorns always the smart ones. Ok after we're done here."

They both giggle in bed.


End file.
